Behind The Scenes–1st Fanscript–Fanfic Adaptation
by RavenStarfire
Summary: While attending the premiere of an anticipated movie, Beast Boy & Raven are trapped by a new group of villains. Can the other Titans help their friends escape without falling for the smoke & mirrors of these new villains' tricks? updte׃ minor typos fixed.
1. Cold Opening

Behind The Scenes – My 1st Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

**COLD OPENING**

A really early bird chirped as the sun began to rise on another beautiful day in Jump City.

Inside the Tower, Raven was already up. She sat at the table, eating her breakfast. Beast Boy entered, stretched and yawned, then proceeded to get his breakfast, opening the fridge to look for it. This was a little surprising to Raven - a question mark popped up above her head - but she didn't say anything.

Beast Boy kept poking through the fridge. "Dum de dum dum dum dum...Hey, who threw out my soy-tofu breakfast?"

"It was moldy," Raven piped up. "And aren't you up a little...early?" she asked him, ignoring his look of scorn at her.

"Yeah, but I got two tickets to the early dawn premiere of the new movie "Space Giants 0.25: Prophecy on Planet Gummi" at the park today!" He whipped the tickets out of his pocket, then leaned over Raven's shoulder with a huge grin, waggling his eyebrows. "Wanna come with?"

"I'd really love to, BB, but-"

"SWEET! C'mon!" He yanked her arm, and - with her in tow, flailing about like a rag doll behind him - raced out of the tower, to the park, to the ticket booth - and finally, up into the very front of the crowd - all in about the span of 4 seconds.

"-I have other things planned." Raven was now a little grumbly, steam rising from her head.

"Hey, you know how long it took me to save up the money for those tickets?"

Raven yawned. "Um, ages?"

"Longer than that - MONTHS!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating, Captain Greenbacks."

This elicited a snort from Beast Boy. Raven looked at the giant movie screen on the stage in front of them. Off to the right of the screen was a microphone stand. "Since I'm already here, what exactly is this movie about? Or do I want to know?" She asked him.

"Are you kidding me? The prequel to the "Space Giants" trilogy - only the best three movies ever made? The most anticipated movie since "Attack of the Gum Women?" How can you live in this world with not caring for this at all?"

"Easily. I'm going back home."

She turned and started to walk back - but Beast Boy freaked and grabbed her shoulder in an attempt to get her to reconsider. "Aw, c'mon, Raven! Stay here! This movie's gonna rock! Besides-"

The sudden serious tone in the last word caught Raven's ear. She turned back around and looked at him.

His head dropped.

"-Besides, I know you said you have other stuff to do today, but you haven't done anything for a week. In fact, you haven't really left the tower much since what happened between you and Malchior. I know the others haven't seen it yet, but I've noticed you've become a bit more down in the dumps since then. And after the ordeal with Adonis and me turning into a...beast, I've noticed it's gotten worse. I haven't even seen you smile in, like, forever. Yeah, I dragged you out here kinda against your will - but I just wanted to see you happy again; know that you're okay. I know you hide your feelings because you're afraid of them getting out of control, but it's more like you've been drowning them instead of hiding them lately. I care for you, Raven. I don't want to see what happened to Terra happen to you."

Raven was about to the point of letting out a river of tears. He put his other hand on her other shoulder. She grabbed it. "Please stay?" he asked her. "With me? I promise you, this movie ain't gonna be that bad..."

"If I promise to watch it with you, will you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

"Uh –" He stopped, understanding. "As you wish."

Then - Raven smiled. Beast Boy smiled. They moved in to hug.

_BOOM!_ An explosion on the stage knocked everyone in the front down - including Beast Boy and Raven, who conked their heads together as they fell to the ground on top of each other. Raven got up semi-quickly, blushing. She squinted at the smoke for a visual. Nothing. She glanced back at Beast Boy – who was seeing stars and crows in his eyes as he got up, wobbling back and forth from being a bit dizzy and woozy.

"You did say this movie was 3D, right?" Raven asked him.


	2. Act 1

Behind The Scenes – My 1st Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT ONE**

Cyborg and Robin stood in the hallway leading to the Tower's front door. The overhead sprinklers were pouring from above, trying to put out the small fires that had been left by Beast Boy when he dragged Raven out of the Tower at Mach 7. "Man," Cborg noted. "BB musta been really anxious to see that movie. But why would Raven go with him? That's not her type of flick."

Starfire floated into the hallway from the kitchen, looking a little bit concerned. "The soggy flakes of grain Raven prefers to eat for breakfast are scattered all over the floor of the kitchen!"

The sprinklers shut off, as if shocked by Starfire's statement.

"Ah," said Cyborg. "He dragged her to the premiere."

"Shall this mess require me to fetch a shovel in order to clean up?" wondered Starfire.

Robin looked down the hallway. "He has always been a little more attentive towards her feelings. Maybe he noticed something we haven't, and wanted to talk about it alone."

BRANK! BRANK! BRANK! BRANK! The Tower alarm interrupted the detective work. They all rushed to the monitor to locate the incident. "The park! It's happening at the park!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well," said Cyborg, "At least that means we've already got a head start! C'mon!"

They bolted out the door - leaving some small fires behind themselves.

The fire sprinklers turned on again.

**-----------------------------**

Raven helped Beast Boy get himself up on two stable legs. Once he got his balance back, she turned to the crowd. "Everyone, please, get away from here!" she yelled, at which the crowd immediately obliged.

"Oh, nice - tell them after the explosion! I'd say you need to rewrite!"

Raven whirled back around as the smoke finally cleared.

Standing on the stage were three men.

The one who had just spoken held a pencil in his hand. Another held a cardboard megaphone. And the third man carried an Arricam 435 Xtreme 35mm camera on his shoulder - however, it had clearly been modified. The man with the pencil spoke again:

"Allow me to introduce me and my fellow colleagues! There's three of us, if you can count that high! Shake in fear at:"

Raven yawned as all three jumped into the air to introduce themselves like a bad anime.

"THE WRITER!" said the man with the pencil

"THE DIRECTOR!" came from the man with the cardboard megaphone

"And don't forget - THE CAMERAMAN!"

"And we are:" began The Writer.

"THE PRODUCTION CREW!" all three finished at once.

Raven was about as ready to flee as William Shatner would've been willing to actually try and record some actual singing. "Wow. See, BB? That's why I haven't been to the movie theater in a long time..."

"Yeah, guys –" added Beast Boy, who'd regained himself, "If you're gonna do a bad joke for an cheesy name, you gotta have the charm to pull it off, like I do!"

"A charm, eh?" asked The Writer. "Well then, maybe you'll critique my work a little nicer once you've had a taste of THIS medicine! He flicked his pencil and some large branches cracked off from the tree directly over Beast Boy's head and fell on his position with a thick WHUMP! However, Beast Boy dodged them with ease. The Writer frowned at this, then sent some huge boulders at Beast Boy - who turned into a bird and easily dodged them, too. Beast Boy turned back to his human self, laughing.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never-" WHAM! The "City" sign slammed into his back, sending him sliding through the grass like a big green divot-maker. "...hurt me."

"Your turn, my good Director friend!" The Writer proclaimed.

"Thank you, my dear Writer friend! Now, what was I gonna do with this scene?"

Raven had had enough. She started coiling up dark energy.

"Ah, yes! I forgot!" The Director said. "I wasn't going to film this scene - I was gonna CUT it!"

He produced five clapper boards and hurled them at Raven like ninja stars. On their way to her, they sliced through three metal light poles like a samurai sword through Kleenex. Raven was caught off guard, and started to flee late - but then— SHOOM! The clapper boards were turned to instant dust just in time by the freshly arrived Starfire's starbolt. Right behind her were Robin and Cyborg.

"Mind if we crash the set?" asked Cyborg, as Raven went off to tend to Beast Boy.

"Ah," squawked The Writer, "The Catalyst arrives! Your turn, my good Cameraman friend! At our good Director friend's word!"

"Action!" said The Director. "And I'll take the robot!"

"Thank you, my good Director friend!" said The Cameraman.

He whipped the modified Arricam towards Starfire and pressed the PLAY button. The camera sent a crackling beam of energy at her, too fast to dodge. She was sent crashing into the tree behind her, her impact accented by a huge SHOWER of leaves.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled.

Starfire slid down to the ground, and was covered completely by the pile of freshly loosened leaves. But she popped up quickly, shrieking like a cat being mauled.

"Starfire! What's wrong?" Robin yelled.

The question was quickly answered: Starfire had become really fat!

"Oh, sorry about that - the camera always adds ten pounds! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The Cameraman laughed up a storm as Starfire kept shrieking.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was going mano e mano with The Director.

"Hey, stay still!" The Director spouted. "You know how hard it is stage a good action scene?"

"Sorry, but I prefer to IMPROVISE!" CRACK! Cyborg sent a blistering uppercut to The Director's jaw.

The Director slammed into the ground hard, sliding back a bit. " ...Nice hit."

"Don't mention it." Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at The Director.

" Okay. I won't."

"Huh?" asked Cyborg.

He turned around. WHAM! The Writer greeted him with three heavy stacks of paper to the chest. Cyborg was sent flying. Starfire zipped up and caught him before he went into space. "I always figured there was a better way to use my old scripts, rather than just as paperweights! That worked well!" The Writer clapped the dust off his hands and walked away.

"Well, you better get ready to start writing a new script - FROM JAIL!" Robin charged at The Writer, leaping high in the air and combining two of his birdarangs into a sword on the descent.

"Ah, but as they say, the pen is mightier than the sword!"

The Writer whipped out a regular ball-point pen – _which stopped the birdasword in mid-swing._

None of the Titans could believe it.

The birdasword just ground against the pen. The edges of the pen and the blade started to glow white-hot from the friction. Robin's arms started to buckle from the tension.

"It's amazing what you can do when you have control of the story, isn't it?" The Writer flicked the finger holding the pen down, and with a metallic CHING, Robin shot backwards from the pent-up friction.

Raven swooped into the air to catch him.

"Oh, this is so much more fun than terrorizing people in remote cabins!" The Writer cackled.

POW! A green mountain sheep bull smashed into him. Beast Boy changed back as the villain recovered.

"Never mess with nature, Writer!"

"Ah, but why do that when I can mess with you instead?" The Writer chucked his pen at Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy ducked, but the pen pierced six trees before being stopped by the seventh. The Writer turned to The Cameraman. "I think it's time we put that film to good use, my good Cameraman friend!"

"I'd say so too, my good Writer friend!" replied The Cameraman.

Now Raven really couldn't take it. She coiled up dark energy.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

She sent the energy at The Writer in little dark energy bullets. The Writer simply whipped out a piece of paper to stop her attack. Meanwhile, The Cameraman tracked Raven's movement. "That's it," he goaded to himself, "Keep doing that - beautiful! Now, c'mon there, look into my eyes..."

"RAVEN! LOOK OUT!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Huh?" Raven turned.

And looked right at the Arricam's lens.

"CONTACT!" proclaimed The Cameraman.

"RAVEN! NO!"

The Cameraman pressed the RECORD button just after Beast Boy, diving in front of Raven, locked his hand with hers. The two were frozen in midair – then were sucked into the camera, Tron-style!

"NO!" Robin screamed.

"Ah, the first plot twist! DAH-HAHAHAHA!"

The Writer continued laughing as the Titans looked on in horror.

**END ACT ONE**


	3. Act 2

Behind The Scenes – My 1st Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT TWO**

Beast Boy woke up with a start.

It was night, and he was lying sprawled face-down on the roof of the Tower - the ground of which has apparently been covered with red carpet. Slowly, the quiet sounds of a tide washing in and out could be heard, and a very faint glow of orange seemed to reflect off his front. He came to and groaned, slowly lifting his head up. Then a gloved hand reaches down.

"You okay, there, BB? You had another one of those dizzy spells."

Beast Boy groaned groggily. "Huh? Raven?" He looked up. "What-"

DOING! His eyes bugged out at the sight that greeted him:

Raven.

was.

wearing.

a.

DRESS.

And she looked absolutely stunning.

"Whoah...dress...wha-" was all that Beast Boy could produce.

"You asked me out on a date, right, BB?"

Her words turned into a newspaper, which flashed the word "NEWS" three times with accompanying buzzer sound, then rolled up and smacked him in the face. He stopped his head from wobbling. "I did?"

"Mhmm."

"Why don't I remember that?"

"We were in the middle of dancing and you had another one of those dizzy spells again. You fell flat on your face."

"Dizzy spells?"

"You whacked your head against mine pretty hard when that first explosion in that battle against The Production Crew happened. You've been having dizzy spells ever since."

"But - The Production Crew - The Writer - The Cameraman - we were trapped in the –"

"We beat em, B. Stop worrying, ok?"

"Am I like this after all my dizzy spells?"

"Actually, yeah. It's like you can only remember things up to the dizzy spells."

"So how many times have we been on this date?"

Raven smiled warmly at him, with just a hint of a smirk. "It's only been two days, BB. You woke up in the infirmary, and as soon as the others left, you asked me out on a date. You even got me a Jasmine flower to let me know you weren't joking."

"You stayed in the infirmary with me?"

"Of course. I was worried about you, B. I just wanted you to wake up."

Beast Boy was still trying to process everything. "Soooo, wanna dance again?"

"Why don't we eat instead? That meal you cooked is already getting cold."

Beast Boy looked over. That faint orange glow he had seen earlier was coming from a candlelit table behind them, food already on the plates. "Um, okay."

They ate. Raven was particularly interested in one dish. "Wow, BB. I don't know what this is," she said, swallowing a bite. "But you really hit your mark with it."

Beast Boy blushed. "Heh, thanks, Raven."

They finished eating. Beast Boy got up and extended his hand. "Care to dance?"

Raven hesitated, then took his hand. They walked over to another spot on the roof and started dancing in a slow circle. "I want to thank you, BB. You've been there even when I haven't wanted you to be. You've helped me learn about how to express my emotions without losing control of my powers. I never really paid attention to it much, until that morning at the park two days ago."

She stopped dancing and looked out at the moon. "This night - you picked it so wonderfully, Beast Boy." She sat down on the edge of the Tower. Beast Boy sat beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He jumped in suprise at first, but regained himself and put his hand across her head, running his fingers through her hair, slowly. Raven sighed. "Isn't the moon beautiful, B?"

Behind them, a large boulder floated up past the height of the Tower and high into the sky until it was lost in the ink of the night. Neither noticed. Raven just looked at Beast Boy. "The clouds parted at just the perfect time."

"Yeah, perfect timing." Beast Boy got up. "I gotta go get somethin'."

He suddenly ran back into the Tower, like he was frightened.

Raven was startled.

"Beast Boy, wait! Where are you going? Come back!"

She started to lunged after him, her hand outstretched--

--only to be yanked backwards by a green hand just as the large boulder slammed down onto the spot where she had just been! Suddenly, as if on cue, the whole scenery - the Tower, the sky, the Moon, the city - all of it faded. Her dress was gone, too – she was back in her normal outfit. She looked behind her to see who rescued her. Beast Boy was looking at her like she failed to answer "What's 2+2?" correctly.

"It was an illusion, Raven! The Production Crew's playing tricks with us! How could you let yourself fall for that?"

Raven was stunned. "None of it happened? You mean - it was all just –"

"-special effects?" cut in Beast Boy. "YES!"

Raven looked at him, her eyes trembling. He didn't get it.

"What?"

She suddenly bear hugged him, tears flowing. "You saved me..."

But he angrily threw her hands off of him. "From yourself! Will you snap out of it, Raven? I saved you from yourself!"

"How did you know it was a trick, BB?"

"I woke up after we got sucked into the camera and saw you wearing a dress! I knew instantly that it wasn't real! We're still stuck in that film camera!"

This was a stunning shock to Raven. She tried to digest that.

"_Yes, my stars - you're still in the camera! Oh, this is so much fun!"_

Raven and Beast Boy could not pinpoint the source of the voice.

Then a man appeared, perched at a ninety-degree angle to the - wall? - above them.

"While your friends are being taken care of by my crew, prepare to fight:"

As with The Writer, The Director, and The Cameraman, the man jumped into the air to introduce himself.

"THE PRODUCER!"

Raven coiled some dark energy around her fists.

"Oh, this should be fun..."

**END ACT TWO**


	4. Act 3

Behind The Scenes – My 1st Teen Titans Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT THREE**

"After reviewing your plan, I – The Producer - have decided that the Titans their budget slashed - by two!" He sent a shower of razor-sharp dollar bills at both Beast Boy and Raven. Raven shielded herself and Beast Boy turned into a fly and dodged.

"Hey, that wasn't in the script! It'll cost you extra!"

The Producer pulled out a checkbook. Raven zoomed towards him, firing dark energy blasts. He ripped out a blank, pointed it in Raven's direction - and it enlarged like a sponge taking in water, so fast Raven couldn't stop and hit it with a wooden TWANGGGGGGGGGG!

Beast Boy turned into a peregrine falcon and dove at The Producer from behind at a full 200 mph. The impact sent the villain tumbling. Beast Boy changed into a Rottweiler and turned to hit The Producer again.

"Oh my, yes - of course!" said The Producer as he got up. "I forgot to add in the animal training!"

He took out a silent whistle and blasted it - his cheeks puffing out so much it'd make Dizzy Gillespie's pet chipmunk envious. Rottweiler Beast Boy was halted in his tracks, yipping and running every which way, as if possessed.

"Hah! Try changing back to your human self now!" The Producer cackled.

As if on cue, in the middle of 3-metre high leap, Beast Boy did just that - changed back to his human self. "Thanks, Raven!" he said, as he braced for the impact on the way back down.

The Producer turned. "Huh?"

WHAM! A seriously juiced up blast of dark energy hits him square in the back. It was Raven, and she quickly followed up with even more blasts of dark energy. She detoured to catch Beast Boy right before he hit the ground, swooping him up. Beast Boy smiled at her when she had him in her arms.

"Thanks again, Raven."

Raven smiled.

"You're welcome, BB."

Their moment was interrupted as little explosive mini-quiches were lobbed their way by The Producer. Raven caught them coming out of the corner of her eye and shielded them both. The Producer then chucked explosive baby carrots at them.

"How bout you take a break and enjoy the craft services? Hah hah hah! Oh, I wonder how my good friends on initial photography are doing, my stars!"

He cocked his ear up. Suddenly, the sounds of the other Titans fighting in Jump City Park could be muffledly heard.

----------------------------- 

Robin was seeing stars after a punch from The Writer connected dead center with his forehead. Starfire - still fat - retaliated for him, landing one starbolt blast - but The Director snuck up behind her and threw his megaphone over her like a raincoat hood. Starfire struggled to free herself. Cyborg walloped The Cameraman, knocking the Arricam off the villain's shoulder. Starfire finally blasted herself free and zipped through the air, catching the Arricam before any of the villains could. Then The Cameraman socked her hard in the gut. The Arricam came out of her hands and was about to be caught by The Writer - when Robin came out of nowhere with a roundhouse kick. The Arricam slammed onto the ground. The Director popped Robin with his knee. Robin swallowed dirt, spitting it out as he got up to fight some more.

----------------------------- 

"Sounds like somebody's giving an awful performance, my stars!" The Producer gleefully laughed.

Raven sighed. "Ugh. Beast Boy, I apologize. You're hilarious compared to these guys."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "It's like they're all connectedto the same guy who can't think up of anything but bad puns. Get a variety!"

Raven stopped. Her whole body seemed to turn into a neon sign reading "IDEA," which flashed a few times before shattering back into Raven again. "Beast Boy! That's it!"

"Huh? Oof!"

She'd bear hugged him again. However, he didn't protest this time - but neither did he hug her back just yet – his arms stayed at his sides. As she continued hugging him, her shield seemed to disappear.

"You did it, again, BB. I don't know how to thank you."

Beast Boy watched nervously as the shield dissipated. "Um, could you start by - huh?"

He looked down. Her clothes were light blue! And they we getting lighter! Her shield wasn't disappearing - it'd become a swirling dark energy tornado! She hugged him tighter. The tornado picked up speed. Beast Boy siezed the moment. He finally returned her hug. Their mouths were right next to each other's ears. "You can do it, Raven," he whispered into her ear. Dark energy lightning started crackling everywhere. Beast hugged Raven tighter. "I know you can do it."

Her robe was white. Everything seemed to go on "mute", then-

"Show em your green side," said Beast Boy.

FOOM! Dark energy exploded in every direction like an atomic blast! The "walls" and the "ceiling" started to crumble.

**-----------------------------**

In the park, the villains suddenly stopped fighting the Titans. Soon, the Titans stopped. All eyes became focused on the Arricam.

Dark energy sparks, along with regular sparks, were FLYING from it.

"Yes! Yes!" proclaimed Cyborg.

**-----------------------------**

"No! No!" cried The Producer, as he backed away from Raven.

The whole place was collapsing. Beast Boy dodged rubble left and right.

"Azarath...Metrion...**ZINTHOS!**"

SHWIH-BOOM! Raven sent a huge blast of dark energy at The Producer.

He started to break up like a jigsaw puzzle. "NO! NO! This can't be!"

Raven glared.

"Go back to film school."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Raven leapt into the air, and on the descent, drug two fingers like special knives down the The Producer's front.

There was a slight hesitation.

Then:

**-----------------------------**

FWA-KOOM! The top of the Arricam shattered into a million pieces. Dark energy rocketed out the tiny hole like oil in a gusher! A small blue beam escaped and wrapped itself around Starfire - and when it unwrapped her, she wasn't fat anymore!

All the dark energy spread out like a mushroom cloud, going high overhead - then with a FHIIIIIWHIP, it all collapsed back in itself, sending up one last massive cloud of dust.

When it all cleared, Raven - her clothes back to normal as well - and Beast Boy were standing there, over top the flattened Writer, Director, Cameraman - and The Producer, who was now tied up and gagged with the Arricam's film stock.

Raven pumped her fist. "Hoo-wah! That's a wrap! High fives!" She high-fived Beast Boy. "High fives! Come on!"

"Booyah!" Cyborg gave her and Beast Boy a high five - and a hug, as well. Then the three of them looked at Robin and Starfire - whose eyes wre spinning, the both of them dumbstruck.

"Starfire?" said Robin. "Remember when you asked me about Raven acting "just plain freaky?""

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy shared a giggle at this.

Robin leaned down to address the beaten villains.

"Next time you guys wanna make a movie, I'd pick a good script first."

"Yeah, because nobody wants to see a sequel to a bomb!" added Beast Boy.

"Just goes to show you that all the special effects in the world won't save you if your audience don't believe em," interjected Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked at Raven - who looked away, blushing.

**-----------------------------**

It was nighttime at the Tower. Everyone was on the couch in the main room. Raven was in the middle of explaining what happened inside the Arricam.

"...when BB said "it's like they're all connected," I remembered reading that a producer is who hires everyone and keeps a show or movie running-"

"-So by silencing the producer-" cut in Cyborg-

"-their show was canned," Beast Boy finished.

Raven nodded. "Mhmm. And I couldn't have gotten away with it without Beast Boy to help me."

"Aw, shucks, it were nuthin'..."

"I am just glad to know that my friends are alive and well," said Starfire. "How must we celebrate this wondrous occasion tonight? Ice cream and pizza?"

"We could go see that movie Beast Boy wanted to see," said Robin.

"No way!" said Cyborg. "My favorite show's on tonight!"

Starfire thought it over. "Then perhaps we could rent a different type of movie?"

"I told you, no way!" said Cyborg again. "My favorite show's on tonight! Do I have to say it twice?"

"Actually," said Raven, "You guys do what you want. I'm too tired from this whole day."

Starfire looked hurt.

"No one wants ice cream and pizza?"

**-----------------------------**

It was much later when Raven peeked out of her room. Seeing that no one was there, she floated out towards the stairs to the Tower's roof.

**-----------------------------**

She floated out over the roof, and down to the rocks below. Sitting there was Beast Boy. He didn't even turn around.

"You know when I said I knew it was an illusion immediately? That was a lie."

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" said Raven.

Beast Boy turned around. "Soo, is there any chance we could-"

"-I can't, Beast Boy." Raven sighed. "It'd be an insult to Terra. And we've both been hurt before. Dating is...unpredictable, and I don't want to end up hurting you more if it ends suddenly." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I still care for you, B. But as a sister; a friend. You're a good person. Someday, someone new will come along, and you'll be happy. That's what I want to see, Beast Boy - you happy."

Beast Boy sighed, got up, and walked back to the Tower. Something fell out of his pocket as he passed her. Raven picked it up.

It was a Jasmine flower. Raven was stunned. But then, she decided just the perfect thing to do with it.

**-----------------------------**

Deep under the city in a spacious underground cavern, Raven placed the flower on the frozen statue that used to be her friend, Terra. She looked up at Terra's petrified face. And smiled.

"Guess we have a lot more in common than I thought."

**THE END**


End file.
